Reach for the Rainbow
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just some poetry about light, color, and rainbows...


**13. LIGHT:**

**RAINBOW:**

_** "THE CIRCLE OF CREATION"**_

All of creation was balanced before; 10

As it once was, so it shall be once more. 10

There will be a rainbow after The Fall, 10

Though for now it seems there's no hope at all. 10

By majestic mercy and glorious grace, 11

Wisdom for which the world prepares no place, 10

They've always been here, before you or I; 10

It's a wonderful world where dreams never die. 11

The River of Life cascades through all creation, 12

Made of our tears - chaos shouts in celebration. 12

If we must walk by faith, not sight, 8

How do you know what's wrong or right? 8

There are different colors of light; 8

But in the end, it's black or white. 8

Love, light, and life last eternally; 9

They are all part of reality. 9

A rainbow is where heaven and earth meet; 10

The circle of creation is complete. 10

It gives its light to guide the way, 8

As we begin a brand-new day. 8

Sometimes it seems like no hope is anywhere; 11

We never notice it's still there. 8

Breathtaking beauty - beyond what we bear, 10

But we can't see it anywhere. 8

God set His bow up high, 6  
His covenant with you and I. 8

A promise of hope shining in the sky 10

That dreams will never really die. 8

You left the rainbow behind you, 8

Crying tears of sorrow, 6

But it remains to remind you 8

There will be a new tomorrow. 8

** "RAINBOW IN YOUR HEART"**

A rainbow is a brilliant beam 8

That fills the sky with light; 6

It's a fantastic dream 6

That lets your soul take flight. 6

What a wonderful sight; 6

It's beautiful and bright. 6

The truth your glow will show 6

To those who wish to know. 6

Enchanting to the eye, 6

Like a symphony in the sky. 8

Colors show me I can smile; 8  
Make life more worthwhile. 6

The glory of heaven will glow 8

Down on the earth, far below. 7

May it light up your way 6

With its radiant ray. 6

You'll never be empty, 6

It will make your heart glow; 6

You'll never feel lonely 6

Wherever you may go. 6

You know it starts 4

Deep in your heart. 4

Only heaven knows 5

Where it goes. 3

**"RAINBOW ROAD"**

Rainbows fade, but they will come back again; 10

God's promises are true - we just lose sight of them. 12

There are no tears in heaven, or so they say; 11

Who will wipe God's tears away? 7

Though it seems the sunlight will never shine, 10  
He'll make a miracle and all is fine. 10  
Though the sun won't come out, 6  
He will do whatever it takes to bring it about. 12

Look with your heart, not just your eyes; 8

That's the only way to see past all the lies. 11

If you're lost in darkness, then don't despair; 10

The light of truth waits for you there. 8

Sunlight scatters shifting shadows, 8

Black storm clouds replaced by rainbows. 8

As long as the sun stills shines bright, 8

Darkness will never defeat the light. 9

**"RAINBOW REFLECTIONS"**

When I look at the clouds, what do I see? 10

A wonderful world where I want to be! 10

A rainbow is music seen with the eyes, 10

Beautiful colors lighting up the sky. 10

The beauty is there for us to behold; 10

A reminder for the young and the old. 10

What we do in life echoes through eternity; 12

This is where fantasy meets reality. 11

When there's hope deep down in your heart, 8  
It will always be with you, even when the world falls apart. 15

It keeps you going until you catch it, then, 11

There's always another to lead you on again. 12

Your dreams are waiting at the end of the rainbow; 12

They might come true if you don't let them go. 10

When it feels like your hope is hollow, 9

All you need is the faith to follow. 9

** "RAINBOW AFTER THE STORM"**

When your heart breaks and you look through your tears, 10  
Sunshine comes through clouds and a rainbow appears. 11  
Rainbows are a promise that the Lord will surely keep; 13  
Tomorrow will be better, though today we weep. 12

So don't forget to look up, whenever you're in tears; 13  
Before the rainbow comes, the dark clouds disappear. 12  
The rain is hard and heavy. It's falling really fast. 13

The storm is dark and cold, but it won't last. 10

After the storm, there's a rainbow 8  
To lift our hearts when they are low. 8  
Such a sight shouldn't be wasted 8

On a heart that hesitated. 8

Don't let the rainbow fade away; 8

It will come back again someday. 8

Love can take many different forms, 8

So wonderful and warm, like a rainbow after a storm. 14

** "MY LIFE IS GREY"**

I feel so cold and lonely, 7

But you're nowhere to be found. 7

I wish you could be here with me; 8

My tears fall like rain to the ground. 8

The clouds are grey - the sky is black; 8

The color is gone - it's not coming back. 10

Without you, the world seems duller; 8

It's like everything lost its color. 9

I can't see the sun - not one ray; 8

I wish that you would light the way. 8

Seems like my world's a shade of gray, 8

Without you there to brighten my day – my heart's only halfway. 15

I tried to win your heart and mind; 8

I gave you all my love, but now I find, 10

I've been racing after a rainbow, 9

Chasing after a shadow. 7

** "I'LL FOLLOW MY RAINBOW"**

Every ending 4

Has a new beginning. 6

My life doesn't depend 6

On where rainbows end. 5

Open your heart - close your eyes; 7

I'll show you a big surprise, 7

But you can't hold it in your hand; 8

I know it's hard to understand. 8

Somebody help me wake up from this dream; 10

I hear an echo every time I scream. 10

Each time I see a rainbow, I think of you a while. 14

I never saw you crying - you always had a smile. 14  
I have to follow my rainbow 8

Wherever it will go. 6

Maybe someday I'll find it though; 8

It's not for me to know. 6

**"THE TEARS OF HEAVEN"**

With your eyes, you can't see, 6

But it's more than a myth to me. 8

Rainbows remind us of God's Love; 8

There it is in heaven above. 8

Stars are falling from the sky; 7

Another tear drops from my eye. 8

Without them, there will never be 8

A symphony for us to see. 7

Sometimes weather sends rain, 6  
Filling our lives with tears and pain. 8  
This world is dark with terrible things; 9

Look for the light - the beauty it brings. 9

It goes far as the eye can see; 8

God put it there for you and me. 8

It has a beginning, but not and end; 10

It's a great gift to share with a close friend. 10

** "RAINBOW'S END"**

In a valley meadow, 6

There is a land so sweet, 6

Where wild flowers grow 6

And we are meant to meet. 6

Time slows while the sun glows; 6

And you can feel heaven's heartbeat. 8

Where the wind blows and the wave flows, 8

And moss grows underneath your feet. 8

At the end of the rainbow 7

My dreams and wishes came true; 7

With arms wide open to show, 7

I'll be waiting there for you. 7

So remember the rainbow; 7

I put it there for you. 6

I just want you to know 6

That I love you. 4

"SOMEWHERE BELOW THE RAINBOW" Somewhere under the rainbow, 7

Down below, 3

There's a wicked world of shadow; 8

It's not the one you know. 6

Somewhere under the rainbow, 7

Skies are black; 3

There's a place where your fear can 7

Give you a heart attack. 6

Somewhere under the rainbow, 7

Clouds are gray; 3

There's a valley of shadow 7

That takes your breath away. 6

Somewhere under the rainbow, 7

Lost souls scream; 3

There's a dark world of nightmares 7

Where heaven's just a dream. 6

** "REMEMBER RAINBOWS"**

Dream of a rainbow 5  
That goes far as the eye can see. 8  
It's full of pretty colors that glow 9  
With magic and mystery. 7

Let the colors live; 5

Cherish the glow that they give. 7  
If you set them all right, 6

They make one bright light that's pure white. 8

I can't seem to get there, 6

And I don't think it's fair. 6

I try to refine them more, 7

But I can't combine each shade in store. 9

The rain is here to stay, 6

And my pain won't go away. 7

The sunlight seems hidden, 6

Forever forbidden. 6

** "CHASING COLORS"**

Chasing rainbows isn't easy, 8  
Though we think it should be; 6  
It took a leap of faith, you see, 8  
Capturing it for me. 6  
If I could catch a bow, 6  
I'd do it just for you, you know. 8  
Don't let dreams pass you by; 6

You'll catch them if you try. 6

Live in the light, 4  
And see the unseen. 5  
One day you'll get it right, 6  
And you'll know what I mean. 6

I couldn't catch my rainbow; 7

My dreams were denied. 5

Maybe you could still catch it; 7

It's hard - I've tried! 4


End file.
